Final Destination 4 Criminal Intent Style
by The Brunette Bullet Girl
Summary: What happens if u cross Law and Order Criminal Intent with Final Destination? Well this of course! Rated T just to be safe. BA...and Bones's BB Chapter 1 rewritten and reposted
1. An Unusual Storm

A/N: im going 2 throw in a little Bones in l8er chapters so... Goren and Eames say hello to Dr. Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth

I live for reviews!! If any one has any better ideas just drop me a line... (email me!! lol)

_**Final Destination 4**_

_**Law and Order: Criminal Intent Style**_

Silence, the only thing that could be heard in the dark bedroom… and the only other sounds are that of the rain tapping gently against the window and the soft breathing of the naked couple who lied in bed, wrapped up in each others arms.

It was unusual for this type of weather Bobby thought as the heavy summer rain tapped gentally on the window with the occasional far-off rumble of thunder shuddering through the night sky. Rhythmic and calm just like Alex's breathing he mused. Her chest rose and fell as she slept gently in his arms, a small sigh slipping past her parted lips.

Another growl of thunder and flash of lightning sent shadows across the room, light droplets of water trickled down the window sille. Shadows cast across the floor, littered with random items of clothing. A dress shirt, a woman's boot, a belt, a bra hanging off a lamp shade, the bed sheets, messy and bunched up around the bodies beneath them slither across exposed skin, the smooth creamy flesh of the woman's calf peeking out from under them. Bobby's strong arm draped over her tiny waist.

A gentle breeze blows the blinds about as another flash of lightning lights up the night sky and glints off the diamond ring she wears on her left hand. The gold and her flesh combine to make an extremely attractive sight. Her soft blonde hair surrounds her face like a halo, he muses as he reached out and brushes away a stray lock of hair, her porcelain skin looking more beautiful and lovelier than anything else in the world.

The last flash of lightening lights up various crime scene photos of the Flight 180 survivors deaths and various crime scene photos of their deaths. Decapitated torsos, crushed, mangled bodies, the charred remains of another and the face down body of another person.


	2. Meeting Dr Temperance Brennan

Morning greets One Police Plaza in a spectacular sunrise, but everyone's to busy to notice its beauty.

"Here you go Bobby, long black and Danish." She says, as she walks in and places the brown paper bag and coffee on the table in front of him.

"Thanks," he says as he looks over at her. She just smirked back at him, but the smirk all but disappeared once Bobby's lips dipped down to cover hers in a slow leisurely kiss, that proclaimed his love for her more than the ring on her finger.

Bobby pulled back from the kiss first, finishing it with a soft kiss to Alex's forehead, then taking her hand in his, their fingers laced together.

"You're welcome."

Walking out of the elevator, Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth made their way into the 11th floor office known as the "Major Case Squad" in search of New York's two finest detectives after getting a call from her boss saying that they were wanted after a burned to a crisp body had been discovered in New York. From the information that she had been given she had come up with a good description of what she was up against.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Detectives Goren and Eames. Can you tell me where they are?" she asked a uniformed officer, who pointed them towards a glass walled interview room. "Thanks."

"Bobby!!" She said as she slapped his arm playfully.

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven." She said as she sat down on his lap, putting her free arm around his neck.

Just at that moment a small knock on the door followed by a woman's voice.

"Detective Goren, Eames, I'm…" that's as far as Bones got before she was interrupted by Alex. "Oh. My. God. It's Dr. Temperance Brennan… the forensic anthropologist and author. I've just finished reading your book Bred In The Bone. Excellent book."

"I'm Detective Goren _this_ is my partner Detective Eames." Bobby said as he poked Alex in the shoulder.

"Oww?!?! What was that for?" Alex said then stood up and extended her hand out to Bones, who gladly shook it.

"Um, thanks… and this is Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Hi nice to meet you. Well, um, welcome to New York… please take a seat." She said as she sat back in her seat.

"We heard that a badly charred body was found?" Bones was straight to the point.

"Yes, in a construction site." Alex said, getting up and placing some pictures on the white board.

"Ok, do you have an id?"

"Yes, a Charles Lumen." Bobby said looking over at Alex, who was still standing beside the whiteboard.

One of the last things Alex remembers is the sound of Bobby's voice asking if she was alright before she collapsed to the ground.


End file.
